


I Can Love You

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock feels the effect of the spores, and is free to love Jim for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Love You

 Art by Racionn

 

 Pain slicing my brain in two.

 

Chaotic images leeching my reserves of sanity.

 

Where has my precious logic gone?

 

Alone in the cold recesses of my mind.

 

Black darkness ahead of me with no light in sight.

 

My twisted gut makes me scream in agony.

 

Where has my precious logic gone?

 

Slipping more and more in a maelstrom of confused thoughts.

 

Blood drains from my naked face.

 

Euphoric sensations slowly fill my once saddened soul.

 

My lungs breathe in the scent of life.

 

Colors surround me and lift me to such delights.

 

No longer care where my logic has gone.

 

So this is happiness.

 

Once alone and never like you.

 

Freedom reigns over my body and soul.

 

I can love you.


End file.
